


To Always Wonder Who

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [24]
Category: Black Widow (Comics)
Genre: Brainwashing, Character Study, Drabble, Fallout/Aftermath, Gen, Identity Issues, Mind Games, Misses Clause Challenge, References to Past Abuse/Manipulation, Self-Reflection, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Black Widows before her had not trained for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Always Wonder Who

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts).



> Definitely requires knowing canon to get this.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: If you want to go to past Black Widow comics, I'd love if you tie in Yelena Belova or any of the other Black Widows. What does it mean that Black Widow is a class of people, rather than a single hero? What does it mean to be one of them?

Yelena didn't understand what Natalia had done to her. She didn't understand _why_.

Then she went into the archives of the Red Room to read the stats again like she had for years when training as a Black Widow.

But all the Black Widows before her had not trained for it. They were brainwashed, mind-wiped, and _made_ the Widow. They were not aspiring to a rank. They were each the only one. To be the Widow was to always wonder who you were.

Yelena had been given a taste of what she wanted so badly to become—and hated it.


End file.
